walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Karen (TV Series)
Karen is a former resident of Woodbury that appears in Season 3 and Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Nothing is known about Karen's life before or as the outbreak began. Other than at one point she had her son Noah, It is also possible that she lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "The Suicide King" The morning after the arena infiltration, Karen is one of the residents demanding Martinez to let her and the other townspeople leave town. When Richard Foster, a resident living in Woodbury, is attacked by zombies, she watches in horror and pleads with Andrea to do something, as he is suffering from his wounds. She asks repeatedly while Andrea just stands there, watching. The Governor then walks out of his apartment, aims his gun, shoots Richard in the head and then he walks back into his home like nothing happened. Later that day, Karen, along with Paul, Eileen, and other townspeople gather outside The Governor's apartment until Andrea comes out and calms them down. "Home" Karen is seen on the front wall, armed with a rifle, on watch duty with the other guards. When Andrea inquires Karen on The Governor's whereabouts, she refuses to give her an answer, claiming that she doesn't know anything. "I Ain't a Judas" Karen argues with Martinez about her son, Noah, being trained. She watches the Governor evaluate the townspeople with Andrea. She is on guard duty when Andrea returns to Woodbury, but lowers her gun when she realizes it's Andrea. "Welcome to the Tombs" Karen joined the raid on the prison but retreated after they were overwhelmed by walkers. While on the road, she joins the other Woodbury survivors in protest against The Governor, but survived the massacre by hiding under a corpse, appearing to be dead. She hides in one of the trucks that The Governor left behind, and is later found by Daryl, Rick, and Michonne. Karen informs them about how The Governor massacred the other survivors and tells them that Andrea jumped the wall and left Woodbury, and the four go back to the town to look for her and meet the remaining citizens. At the end of the episode she is brought back to the prison with the remaining Woodbury survivors. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Karen is seen on fence-duty killing walkers alongside David and other prison residents. Eventually, before leaving on the Big Spot supply run, Tyreese pays her a visit and kisses her. He talks about the supply run with her and offers to help her kill the walkers so that they could spend time together. Later that night, Karen and Tyreese are seen in their cell talking to one another before going to sleep. "Infected" Karen is seen with Tyreese until she leaves for her cell block. She stops at the shpwers to get water and begins investigating after hearing a noise. She doesn't finds anything and goes to her cell. However, she draws a zombified Patrick to the cell block, who eats an unnamed man. The two soon begin to feast on the cell block people, causing chaos. Karen manages to survive and is saved by Tyreese during the walker attack. She then is seen coughing and being brought to Tyreese's cell. However, the Council decides to take her away from the healthy people as they discovered there is a disease that kills people. When Tyreese gos to visit her, he finds a blood trail that leads outside. He finds two burned corpses, one of them being Karen as it has her bracelet. "Infected" Karen escapes Patrick near the beginning of the Cell Block D being attacked. Later she was seen being led to Tyreese's cell block by the Council , which forced her to go to death row. Tyreese goes to check on her and finds a blood trail, he follows it to find her burnt corpse along with David Killed Victims This list shows the victims Karen has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Andrea Karen seemed to be friends with Andrea as shown in "I Ain't a Judas" when Karen turned to Andrea for support when Martinez was forcing Karen to let Noah fight and handle a gun. Noah Noah is Karen's son, she is very protective of him as shown in "I Ain't a Judas" when Karen would not let him fight and was outraged when The Governor made him. Tyreese After becoming the sole survivor of the Governor's assault on his own militia, Karen is rescued by Rick's group and she in turn takes them to Woodbury. Tyreese is initially hesitant in allowing the group inside until Karen reveals herself to be alive, detailing that the Governor fired on his own people and that Rick's people saved her. In Season 4, it is revealed that Tyreese and Karen have formed an intimate relationship and Tyreese volunteered to kill the walkers on the fence so he could get to know her better. Appearances TV Series Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *Karen is first seen during the mid-Season promo trailer for Season 3. *Karen is the third person to use a human as a shield, the first being Michonne using Tim to protect her from Merle's shots, and Carol being the second using Axel to protect her from a hail of bullets. **Coincidently, they are all female and used a dead male body to protect themselves when they were getting shot at. *Karen is the only member of the Woodbury Army confirmed to have survived the massacre by The Governor's hands. *Karen is one of only two named Woodbury survivors confirmed to be alive and at the Prison at the end of Season 3 (the other being Ms. McLeod). *Laurie Holden and Melissa Ponzio have speculated that before the outbreak, Karen was a teacher. es:Karen